Enough Is Enough
by Fanofmanythings23
Summary: A little oneshot about a very stupid choice made by a very stupid wolf! They should've never insulted Rose's Mom. Rated M for course language and Violence. WARNING: if you are a Jacob Black fan then tuck tails because you won't like this.


**Enough Is Enough**

Bella, Alice and Esme were talking about something and laughing, having fun and spending some time together just minding their own buisness when Jacob stormed into the house and flipped out though not so angry as to phase.

"Were you even going to tell me you were here with these stupid leeches, Bella?" Jacob spat.

"What? Jake, WTF are you talking about and I wish you would STOP calling them that? I mean, seriously, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Bella snapped. "My problem is that _YOU_ are here with these... these... these filthy blood-sucking demons! Bella, they are KILLERS and they will end up killing you!" Jacob shouted with a glare in Alice and Esme's direction.

Alice snarled viciously at Jacob and Bella stood up furious at the wolfs outburst. "Jacob Black, You listen and you listen good! I AM SICK OF THIS SHIT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! They are NOT killers and they will NOT kill me, I have stood by and listened to you insult them day in and day out and I AM DONE! I get it! you don't them but guess what? They DON'T like you either but do you see Esme or Carlisle or Jasper or Emmett going around insulting you? Oh yeah that's right NO! They have been NOTHING but NICE to your sorry ass and you SO don't deserve it!" Bella roared in the Cullen's defense.

Jacob looked shocked but quickly shook it off and tried to explain. "Bella, I know-" Bella cut him off.

"NO! Jacob, you don't know shit! Tell me somethin' Jake? Have you even bothered trying to see past the fact that they're vampires and actually try getting to know them, not for what but WHO they are or are you just going by what that stupid pack of yours tells you?" Bella spat vemonously.

"Who? Oh you mean they're actually people? could'a fooled me! Bella, I don't need to get to know them, I already know them for what they are! MONSTERS!" Jacob spat back with a cocky smirk. Rosalie stormed into the room as a blur of blonde locks and practically shrieked "You want a monster, I tell you who the real monsters are! Royce King and Charles Evenson! What they did was truly montrous, you think we're the monsters but DOG, you ain't heard nothin' yet! Sit your furry ass down and listen up!" Jacob seemed to extremely confused and slightly shocked that Rose was here.

"Rose! What the hell are you doing?" Esme hissed as she sent a death glare Rosalie's way. "Sorry, Mom but I'm sick of him calling us monsters when we're not! What they did to us is the true monstrosity!" Rose explained with a look of sympathy. "Ugh, FINE!" Esme growled in frustration.

"What the fuck are you two leeches talking about?" Jacob spat angrily.

"Shut the fuck up and listen! You say we're monsters, Right? Well what if I were to tell you that those humans you fight so bravely to protect are the ones who are really monsters?" Rose paused to look at Bella with a look that clearly said "No offense." Then she continued "I wasn't always a vampire you know, none of us were. We were humans once too, we had lives. Hopes and dreams, Esme wanted to be a teacher when she was human and I wanted nothing more than a husband who loved me and to have children, to live as a human should and grow old and die but what we got was much more horrible" Rose explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jacob asked still angry but not as much.

"I doubt it will happen but maybe once you realize that we did not choose this and what we went through then maybe, just maybe you'll realize that what we are does not define who we are because despite what you may think Jacob, if it were possible for us to be human again, trust me we would be!" Esme explained.

Jacob was at a loss for words but gestured for them to continue with their stories.

"I was sixteen years old, my whole life ahead of me with so many oppertunities but then I climbed a tree, fell out of it, broke my leg and ruined everything. The year was 1911 and I was a typical teenaged girl, I got good grades in school, I had parents who loved me but like all parents when you're a teenager they annoyed the hell out of me and I rebelled against them. My parents wanted me to get married and were trying to arrange an engagement but I had over heard their conversation one night and I told them that I didn't want to marry, I wanted to teach out west. Well" Esme scoffed and continued "My father wasn't having any of it, said 'It was too dangerous for a girl my age out west and that he knew what was best for me and I couldn't possibly know what I wanted'. I screamed and told them that I would have none of it and I meant it. I stormed out to the backyard, it was a huge yard with a big tree in the farthest reaches from the house, Anyways, I went and decided that I was going to climb it so I did. I was quite high in the tree and decided to climb a little higher but as I reached to grab hold of a branch to pull myself further up there was a loud cracking sound, the tree was quite old and the branch I was standing on had snapped and the next thing I knew I was on the ground screaming in agonizing pain with a broken leg. My parents took me to the hospital in Columbus, Ohio where I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen for the first time and the last time as well or so I thought at the time. He fixed me up as he made conversation to distract me from the pain and I had this nagging feeling like something was... Off but I didn't care because I was in love with him, I'd only just met him but I loved him with all my heart. However, I didn't get to tell him because he left town before I got the chance, I was heartbroken but eventually I moved on, I never for a second forgot about him but I moved on. I went on with my life, my leg healed, I graduated high-school and then my Mother went behind my back and arranged for me to marry Charles Evenson, the bastard!" Esme paused to calm her nerves, not that she needed to and then she continued "Anyway by this time I was nearly 18 years old which back then was considered old. On my 18th birthday, Charles proposed to me but before I could say anything, my Mother awnsered on my behalf saying that I would marry him and in that instant my life became a living nightmare. He was a physco path, he abused me. Physically, verbally, emotionally, mentally but the worst of all was when raped me and no matter how much I begged him to stop, he wouldn't. I tried to tell my parents about it, hoping they would help me and protect me but they told me to go home and as long as was a good wife that I wouldn't get beat up. I couldn't believe that the people who claimed to love me so much, claimed to be my parents were being so cruel. As a child, they'd always said that they would protect me and keep me safe and now when I needed them most, they left me to rot. Anyway, Charles got deployed into world war I and I was so relieved because it ment I wouldn't get beat up or raped but then in 1919 he came back unscathed and worse than ever before. I soon found I was to be a mother and that was it, I packed my stuff and left. There was NO way in hell I was raising my child around him so I ran because I was going to protect my child and give my child a good life away from all the violence or die trying and 9 months later that's exactly what I did. I had my baby, my son. I hadn't thought of a name for him yet because I wanted him to have a good name but then he got sick with lung fever and before I knew it, he was gone, my baby was gone and he was never coming back. Two days, I had him for two days before I lost him forever, I didn't even get to name him. I had lost everything, my parents deserted me, my so-called husband beat, raped and betrayed me and my son was dead so I walked to the edge of town where I stood on the edge of a cliff wondering how life could be so cruel and I jumped, tossing myself into the arms of death or so I thought. I thought wrong." Esme finished telling her story to Jacob and watched for his reaction.

"Sounds to me like you got what you deserved!" Jacob commented snidely.

"Why I outta smack that smirk off your face. you stupid little mutt!" Alice snarled.

"That's it! I'M GONNA MAKE KIBBLE OUTTA YOU DOG! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER!? YOU'RE A VERY DEAD MUTT!" Rosalie lost it on him and before Jacob could phase Rose had grabbed him and slammed him hard against the wall choking him.

"Not so tough now, are you WOLF? Kinda hard to insult us when I'm crushing you're wind pipes, isn't it? You say you're faster than us, maybe so but only when you're in wolf form and you're not. Say your prayers you furry little shit because you're dead fuckin' meat!" Rosalie hissed with a vicious smirk as Jacob lost consiousness.


End file.
